The present invention relates to novel tetracycline derivatives to intermediates used in their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use.
European Patent Publication 618,120, published Oct. 5, 1994, refers to 9-[(substituted glycyl)amido]-6-(substituted)-5-hydroxy-6-deoxytetracyclines, methods for their production and methods of using the active agents for the prevention, treatment or control of bacterial infections in warm-bloooded animals.
European Patent Publication 536,515, published Apr. 14, 1993, refers to 7-substituted-9-(substituted amino)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyclines, methods for their production and methods of using the active agents for the prevention, treatment or control of bacterial infections in warm-blooded animals.